The Past Haunts You
by TVstarDTWKS
Summary: Nick's little sister is in town. He has had a break in at his home when they arrive to find a mess. Not all may be what it seems and Nick better watch is back for himself and little sister because someone wants revenge. TMayo's idea. Snickers.
1. Finally in Las Vegas

**This is a request given to me by TMayo. Enjoy and remember to review.**

The plane had landed. She was finally in Las Vegas, she had been saving up since she had got out of high school, which was 2 years ago. She had been working as a lawyers assistant. She enjoyed it but now she could finally study law, live in Las Vegas, and become a lawyer herself. She entered the busy airport. "Hey, Skylar!" Shouted a man who was waiting for her. Skylar waved and ran up to him and gave him a hug. He took her bags and they headed.

**Crime lab**

"Has anyone seen Nick?" Grissom asked his team as the assignments were getting handed out. "It is his night off, he is picking up someone at the airport. He said he would come in later if you needed him." Sara told him. "Ehh, Griss, I sorta have something to tell him." Warrick told Grissom, handing him an article he had probably printed from the web or something. Grissom looked at it then Catherine and Greg stood up to look to as Grissom looked even more worried. Sara joined the three of them and Warrick stayed seated. After reading all of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

**Driving home from airport**

"So how y'all been?" The man asked, what looked like his younger sibling. "Well everyone's fine, yourself?" Skylar asked. "Oh, work is...busy" He replied. "Right, Miss Stokes welcome to your home which is also my home. You can wait 'til you have enough money to buy your own place." He told her. "Thanks Nick." She replied with a smile on her face giving him a hug.

Nick went to unlock the front door. "It's open?" Nick was worried. "I locked it when I left." He continued. "Nick, you might of thought you locked it." Skylar said trying to calm him down. Nick opened the door. Noone had been inside as far as he could tell from the look of the hall. He picked up Skylar's bags and took them to the living room. He was shocked. "OK someone has been in."

"They have left a right bloody mess." Nick stated while dialing a number.

"_Grissom." _He heard on the other line.

"Griss it's Nick. Someone has been in my house, I brought Skylar home and the front door was unlocked. The living room, Grissom just come and see." Nick couldn't stop staring.

_"On my way Nicky."_ Then Grissom hung up.

Skylar decided it was best to get out of the house if it was going to be a crime scene. She took told of Nick's arm and tried to take in out. He followed and went outside, trying to retrace their steps to reduce the chance of destroying evidence.

It was a further ten minutes before Grissom arrived with Catherine followed by Sara, Greg and Warrick in a second car. Brass was right behind them with 3 police cars following them all. "Griss, it's only a breaking and entering, we don't need all these people." Nick looked at them all. "Safety reasons Nicky." Catherine told him. "Guys, what is it, are you's hiding something?" Nick was suspicious. "No, of course not, this must be Skylar, nice to meet you." Warrick said shaking her hand. Brass and the rest of the team introduced themselves including Brass. Then they went inside.

**Hope you enjoyed, and updates may take a week, please review :D**


	2. B&E becomes Murder

**Sorry I forgot to mention, **

**Disclaimer : I don't own CSI or any of the characters involved, this isn't even my idea, it is TMayo I just wrote it.**

"It is a mess in here! Any idea who would of done this?" Sara asked Nick. "I couldn't find any points of entry, unless I forgot to close my front door, which I defiantly locked, and it was open when I got back." He explained. "Greg, dust for prints. Catherine and Sara look for evidence here and Warrick and I will look around the house." Grissom told them. They all went their separate ways.

Greg was dusting the door for prints but only found 4 which looked like only one person had opened the door, so it was cleaned, but he lifted them even though he knew they were probably Nicks. He went to go talk to Skylar who was standing next to a squad car. "Have you seen Nick?" She asked him. "Yeah, he is just coming out." And as if on cue he exited the front door and walked towards them. "If you want you can go to my place to get some sleep and a bite to eat." Greg offered them. "Greg it's fine." Nick told him. "I insist." Greg wasn't going to take no as an answer. "OK, and-" Nick was cut off by Greg, "Yes, help yourself to the fridge, and I always hid my chocolate so there is no chance of you finding it!" Greg shouted the last bit as they started to walk away. " In a shoe box under your bed!" Nick yelled back and smiled as Greg looked annoyed. Nick and Skylar drove off as Grissom came out of the house.

"Where's Nick?" He asked Greg looking a bit rushed. "Just left." He replied. "No where is he going?" Grissom said slower so he could catch up. "My place...Why?" Greg asked. "We found a body, it's Sydney." Warrick answered. "Wh-What? Oh no, how?" Greg was shocked. "C-mon Greg, me and you will go and get Nick. OK?" Sara told him. He led the way to her car, while the others processed the scene.

_**Greg's place**_

Nick's car pulled into the drive just before Greg came round the corner, the parked on the kerb. "Nick, sorry you are gonna have to come back to the crime scene. But Skylar can stay and Greg could stay as well?" Sara told Nick. "How what's wrong?"He asked her, while Greg unlocked the door, putting Skylar's bags into the hall and inviting her inside. "You and Skylar may need to stay with Greg a little longer than one night possibly three?" Sara avoided the question. "Sara, what happened?" He repeated. "Just come see." She didn't want to be the one who told him especially in front of Skylar who was new to town. Nick got into his car and Sara followed sitting in the passengers side. Nick headed back to his house.

_**Crime Scene / Nick's house**_

"Wh-what?" Brass had just told Nick about Sydney. He was about to tell him about a prison break out when Nick ran over to Catherine who was talking to Detective Vartann, "Must of been him, who else? It happens a day after the-" Vartann was talking quietly to Catherine. They had an idea about who did B & E as well as the murder but went quite as Nick approached, just in case he didn't know about what Warrick had found about the prison break and more importantly who had got away. "Catherine, what happened?" Nick was still annoyed and upset about Sydneys murder. She was his Girlfriend, last time he seen her was before he went to go get Skylar. "Gun shot wound to the chest, she was alive for at least one hour after she was shot. Sorry Nicky." Catherine could tell Nick wouldn't rest until they had the killer.

She wasn't going to add to his sadness and worry by telling him what Warrick found.

**Please review :D I don't know if people like it or not.**


	3. Jail Breaks and Escaping Stalkers

_**Crime lab**_

"Guy's I better go to see Skylar, she is with Greg." Nick had been at the crime lab for the past few hours trying to help the team discover who could of done this, but they weren't getting anywhere since the team had the evidence but lied to Nick about what they had found. "Kay Nicky, see you tomorrow, sorry about all this." Catherine replied. "Cath, if you find anything once I leave phone or text me." He asked her. "Sure thing, just get some sleep,and be careful." She sounded worried but Nick didn't recognise it to make him worry.

He headed out to the carpark where he bumped into Greg. "Hey, how's Skylar? And I thought you were looking after her." Nick asked him. "Sorry, Grissom called me in on my night off." He told Nick. "Unlucky, I better get going, is Warrick working tonight?" Nick asked. "Think so, and sorry Nick, about you know." Greg said to him. "Greg it's fine. As long as we catch the killer." Nick tried not to cry, he wasn't one to cry but he was really upset. Nick started to walk away when Greg muttered under his breath, "Yeh."

Nick got in his car and his phone had two new voice mails. He listened to them, "message 1 - hey Nick, it's Sara, ehm Greg left for work but I popped in just before he left and it's my night off, but Grissom is probably gonna ask me to come in, he already asked Warrick and Greg, Catherine's working anyway. Anyway I am with Skylar, just cause, no reason, anyway see you when you arrive bye." Sara sounded anxious, which was unlike her. Nick notice all his team looked like they were hiding something but didn't think much of it. "message 2 -..." Nick couldn't make out message two, it was static, like someone phoned him by accident, he could hear muffled voices in the background. He hung up and drove off.

_**Greg's House**_

Nick pulled up in his car, he seen Sara immediately peer through the blinds, then disappearing to open the door. "You trying to avoid someone, looking out the blinds so noone can see you and locking the door?" Nick asked not to seriously. "No." Sara quickly answered as they stepped inside. "You do know you didn't have to stay, you could of went home, why did you come round anyway?" Nick asked. Sara gave a quick reply, "To finish paperwork."

"And you stayed?" Nick wondered. "Yeh, ehm..."Sara couldn't think of an excuse and she wasn't willing to say someone had escaped a jail breakout a few days ago who Nick wouldn't be please to see. Also he had been through enough with this girlfriend getting murdered. And the prime suspect Nigel Crane, the guy who broke out of jail, and left a note which the team had hidden from Nick as well as all the vital evidence saying it was him who killed Sydney. The note read :

_Nick, _

_I wanted to be just like you, but YOU got me locked up. I hate it here, everyday I think of you. That girlfriend of yours, Sydney, I think, well she's a beauty, ain't she? See Nick even though I am in jail doesn't mean I can't stop 'stalking' you. I know I only have 2 days left here 'til I break out. Nick I want you, I still wanna be like you, if I can have that, I will seek revenge, on you and your little CSI friends, watch your back. _

_Your Best Friend, Nigel._

The team didn't show Nick the letter as they didn't believe it until Warrick showed them who had broke out of the jail yesterday but they still didn't want him knowing, Sara and Greg wanted to tell him so badly as it could get them all in a lot of trouble if he does seek revenge...

**Sorry guy's it may be short, if I get reviews the chapters will be longer.**


	4. Finding out

**Thanks for the alerts this chapter is slightly longer as promised.**

**TMayo's idea, I just wrote it :D.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any characters within the TV show**

"Come in." Sara told Nick still not answering his question. "Are you lot hiding something?" Nick asked while Skylar was watching the local news. "No, course not." Sara was quick to respond. "Just tell me." He could tell something was not right, the lack of evidence left at his house, Sara round at Greg's house looking out the window before unlocking the door. He knew the team must of been hiding evidence from his girlfriends murder. "Nick, it's nothing, do you want anything to eat?" Sara tried to change the subject. The news bulletin came on.

"Breaking News." The reporter said, fixing the paper in front of himself. "Local prison is still looking for an escapee, from two days ago." A picture flashed up on screen as the reporter was about to say "Nigel-" Sara put it off. "Don't try and hide it Sar! It was clearly Nigel Crane who is the last convict to find. He killed Sydney didn't he, why didn't any of you's tell me?" Nick remained calm. "Nick, we...ehh...we didn't want to worry you. We got a note but didn't believe it, Warrick told us about the Jail Breakout so we now believe Nigel Crane escaped. Sorry." Sara tried to explain what had happened. Nick nodded. "Listen I know why all of you didn't wanna tell me but you should of. Anything could of happened." Skylar was listening not knowing what was going on.

"Me and Greg, we wanted to tell you but Grissom and Catherine though it would be best if we didn't and dealt with it ourselves." She said still not telling him about the content of the note. "This is one of many reason I didn't want Skylar coming here." Nick said to them both. Skylar went to stand up and tell Nick everything would be fine, they would get him, noone would be hurt like last time. But Nick was heading to the Kitchen to get something to eat, Sara followed him to tell him about the note and Skylar sat back down to continue watching the TV.

"Nick there was a note, here I made a copy to show you, don't tell the team, Ecklie would go crazy if he knew I copied evidence, and it would be unusable in court. not that we need it, we have the evidence to arrest him, again."

"Sara, let me see it, I won't tell." Sara handed him it. Nick read it, mouth open towards the end. "Th-this can't be, it was him, I have to find him or he will-he's gonna go after all of us!"

"Nick, listen they are gonna get him, his face is all over the media, don't you worry about it, kay?" Nick nodded in argeement. And went back into the living room, trying to forget what he just read. "Right little sis, first day tomorrow, bed." He said acting if she was a six year old. "Nick, I am not a kid, and I start later tomorrow, so..." Skylar put an emphasis on 'Nick, I am not a kid.' Nick raised his eye brows. " Fine." Skylar said rolling her eyes. And went up to the guest room.

"Sara you can go home now, you got an early start." He gave her a hug and said "Thanks"

"No problem, and I think I will stay here and sleep on the couch tonight, just incase." She told him with worry in her voice. "Sara, we will be fine" Nick paused then continued, "in fact it might be best considering what the note just said, I just wish there was something I could do but I am, I mean I was close to the victim." Sara put her hand on his shoulder, "Nicky, we will get this weirdo, don't worry. Oh and since Greggo has two spare rooms and Skylar has one I call dibs!" Sara said quickly before running up the stairs before Nick could say or do anything. "Looks like I'm on the couch."He sighed to himself. "He heard a voice from the hallway. "Just kidding. Here, I will sleep on the couch, you need a good sleep." Sara said while entering the room. "No, it's fine, honest."

"Dibs on couch." Sara called. "Ok, you win, good night." He said as he began walking up the stairs.

Nick was lying in bed thinking about his friends at the lab, his mind kept drifting back to Sydney...

_**Flashback to that morning**_

_"Fine then, I just thought I would book somewhere nice for lunch and you say you can't go!" Nick and Sydney were in the middle of another stupid argument. "I told you weeks ago my sister was moving here, honey and said don't make plans 'cuz I haven't seen her in a while and wanted to catch up, that's all." Nick replied hoping they would be friends again soon or he would be later for his sister. "DON'T CALL ME HONEY! NICK GO GET YOUR LITTLE SISTER THEN BUT DON'T EXPECT ME HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK!" She yelled at him. "Sydney, we can reschedule, c'mon darling." He was talking to her in a sweet, loving voice but walked out the door and got into her car and pulled out the drive. _

_**End Flashback**_

In the past few months, they had argued more and more, so loud a neighbor even chapped their door telling them to keep it down or he would call the cops. He was trying so hard to not cry but it was practically impossible. Soon he drifted off to sleep...

Nick was suddenly awoken by a clatter from inside the house then muffled voices...

**Don't worry people soon all the action will kick off, hopefully next few chapters...**


	5. Another Break in? Or is it

Nick got up and crepted down the stairs.

"Greg, keep quite, you'll wake up the whole neighbor hood."Sara told him as he had forgotten his keys and Sara was letting him in through the window as she couldn't find the key's with Greg's instruction. "Uh-oh."

"What now Greg."

"Is it possible to open the window more?" He asked. Sara tried to open it. "Nope, I take it your stuck then." She noticed, Greg tried to get back outside the window but it was no use. His legs were inside but head out. "Yip, I can't move either way, I guess you will have to bring me food until this morning when Nick can get the key's cuz he knows where they are." He said trying to be serious. "Yeah right, I will wake him up if I have to." She began trying to pull him in. "Oops." Sara was sniggering. "What is it?" Greg knew already. "Nice care bears." She burst out laughing. "Wait until everyone hears about this. Maybe I should leave you like this Greg for Nick and Skylar to see too." Gregs trousers had came off when Sara was trying to pull him inside.

"Please, get me in." He looked at her with puppy eyes. "Nope, teaches you a lesson." She replied starting to walk away. Greg tried to get in himself. It wasn't working. He didn't get any closer to getting in 'One last try' He though.

CRASH.

"Ouch"

Greg had gotten in and fell to the ground. Sara helped him up. "Jeez, sorry Greg. Are you OK?" She asked him, helping him over to the couch. "Yes." He was clearly humiliated, he got up and grabbed his trousers just as Nick appeared, his gun leading the way. "WHOA!" Greg exclaimed. "Guy's I though someone was breaking in." He explained himself. "Oh they were." Sara laughed. Greg stuck is tongue out at her and pulled this trousers on. "Nice ehm care bears." Nick began to laugh. "Hey, my trousers came off when I was getting in the window. Sara couldn't find the keys." Towards the end he trailed off and Sara was holding the keys in her hand.

"OK, I am meant to be the master of pranks!" He was clearly disappointed. "Well Greggo, sometimes the prank master gets pranked." Nick told him. "I didn't prank you by the way, you forgot your keys, and I couldn't find them, then I seen them sitting on the side board." Sara told the boys. "For a CSI your not really observant are you?" Nick asked her.

_**Later that morning - Crime lab**_

Sara and Nick walked into the break room together. Greg had went to bed, and Skylar law school even though Nick disagreed and said she should wait until this guy is back behind bars, she simply refused and ran out the door.

"Since we are all here now, assignments." Grissom announced, when he was interrupted by Nick. "Can I just ask, was the the case involving ehm you know closed?" He asked already knowing the outcome. "No, not yet sorry Nicky, we have no leads for just now, still running things but Greg has the case and he is coming in tonight. Sorry." Grissom apologized for not having anything new to tell him. "Well guy's I have something," Nick got a look from Sara, he continued "I was watching the news last night, anything I need to know?" He asked hoping they would be truthful.

"Nick sorry man, I wanted to tell you but you know." Warrick replied. "I think we should bring Skylar here, if the note is correct." Sara told them. "Yeah, I agree." Catherine nodded in agreement. With that Grissom gave everyone their slips and they went there separate ways.

Nick went with an officer to get Skylar.

**Greg worked night shift as he is just off a double and everyone else worked day and are doing a double shift, then Greg rejoins during the second shift if anyone is confused.**

**Please Review. Thank you for the alerts :D Like I said more reviews for longer chapters.**


	6. Following

"C'mon Skylar, just until PD catch him, it's dangerous." Nick was failing to convince his little sister to come to the crime lab. "Ma'am it would be much safer and your big brother is just looking out for you." Skylar listened to the officer and headed for the car. "I'll go but I am not happy about this, my first day." She got in the car rolling her eyes. Nick and the officer followed suit, the officer drove and Nick was in the passengers seat.

They arrived at the crime lab half an hour later. "Hey Skylar." Greg said walking past her in the corridor as she made her way to the break room to sit. She found Sara sitting eating a cheese sandwich. "Hey, you OK?" Sara asked her. "Yeah, feeling board already."

"Well, I have no new cases at the moment and I am on lunch break for another half an hour, so what you wanna do?"

"I will just stay here, Nick won't allow it, and you might get a new case at any moment." Skylar replied. "Oh well, the mall isn't that far away. And an officer could come along, you have only been in Vegas a few days."

"Ehm, are you sure, 'cause you are usually cautious about these thing Sara?"

"We'll be OK, an hour at most, Nick is at a scene so he won't be back for at least two hours." Sara informed her. "What cop won't tell Nick though?" Skylar asked.

"Good point, what about we ask Sofia?" Sara asked Skylar even though they weren't the best of friends, maybe Sofia would understand. Sara stood up and left the room to find Sofia, Skylar stayed seated, playing on her phone.

Sara knocked on Captain Brasses office door. "Come in." She heard from inside. "Oh, hey Sara. You OK?" He asked her. "Yeah, yourself?" She asked him. "I'm good thanks. So what brings you here?" He asked, putting paper work in his drawer. "Just wondering where Sofia is." She told him. He looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't have any new cases and you finish shift in two hours, why do you want her?" He was suspicious as Sara and Sofia didn't really get along too well. "I just need to speak to her." She replied trying to keep it simple. "I am not too sure where she is at the moment, maybe with Greg at a murder as he came in a while ago, and is Nick in?" Brass asked. "He should be in, maybe with Greg as he can't work the B&E and murder at his house."

"Who is working that case anyway? I know you lot know who did it."

"Catherine and me, Warrick and Grissom are working on a double homicide, I can tell that I will get called in tonight but no case just now so hopefully not." She was being care full not to tell Brass about going to the mall as he would surely object much like Nick. "Well she is probably with Nick and Greg or Warrick and Grissom."

"Thanks." Sara began to exit his office. Ecklie was in a nearby lab that she would have to pass to return to the breakroom quickly, she decided it best not and went the opposite way. Sofia was passing her. "Sofia!" She semi-shouted. "Sidle, what do you want?"

"A favour."

"What sort of favour?"

"Firstly what scene where you just at? And promise not to tell."

"With Warrick and Grissom. If you wanna know Nick is with Greg, Vartann is working the case with them, and I won't say."

"Do you wanna come to the mall with me and Skylar?" Sara kinda whispered carefully so noone would hear. She notice Ecklie watching them. "Why? Isn't Skylar not here for protection?" She questioned, not wanting to get involved. "Right, she needs something to do, she is bored and I thought I could take her out for a bite to eat. I know it is against the rules but I don't exactly stick to 'hem do I."

"And you want me there to watch you two I take it?" She also knew she shouldn't but Nigel Crane is under surveillance by the FBI and police as they can't get him just yet, because they don't know where he is but he has been making calls which are untraceable to meet people but he doesn't turn up like he knows who is listening.

"Yup, I will by you something."

"Sara, I think you should ask a cop not a detective."

"But, I trust you more and a cop would say something and we are in a mall, he won't try anything, we are trained CSI's we know when something looks wrong and we can leave." Sara found it difficult to say them words to Sofia as they weren't renowned for being the best of friends, or friends at least, but she had to. "Fine, Nick will be back in three hours probably, you and me finish in two, but we probably will get called in tonight also is Skylar going back to Greg's?" She asked Sara. "Yeah if I am there, and Ecklie has been watching us."

"Afterwards, Greg and Nick will still be working when you and Skylar go back to Greg's place so I could come to until Nick and Greg get back or until we get called in tonight." Sofia suggested. "We will be fine." Sara insisted. "Just in case, I could sleep on the couch or something."

"Fine, but ask Greg, and don't tell him where we are going."

"Will do."

"Lets go before Ecklie catches us, he is always trying to get me suspended for something."

"Yeah that's because you are usually up to something like telling Nick something he wasn't supposed to know."

"Oi, I had to, for his and Skylar's safety." She explained as they started walking the long way to the breakroom to save being caught by Ecklie.

_**At the Mall**_

"Where to now?" Sofia asked Sara and Skylar, she still was unsure of the idea. "Well this was fun but we have been gone an hour and a half, might be good if we headed back to the crime lab as you two have finished shift to sign out because he and Nick might return to the crime lab and wonder where we are, and we could get into trouble." Skylar said.

"Yeah, we sign out, head to Greg's, wait until we get called back we get called back in if we do and tell them we were in the breakroom all this time. No-one will know." Sara told them. And they headed back to the crime lab.

The car journey was quite until they were ten minutes away from the lab. "Sara, that car has been following us since the mall." Sofia sounded concerned as Nick's stalker was always a step ahead of the FBI, agreeing to meet places and not turning up. He knew they were on to him, he even was able to block any traces being made on his phone. "Yeah, I noticed too." Sara who was driving turned right instead of left, the driver in the car behind turned the same away. She circled the block and came out further down the road, she drove back up and turned left again, towards the crime lab. The car behind did the same.

"They are defiantly following us." Sara was now concerned too. They were more worried about Skylar's safety, they were armed. "It's your fault Sidle. Your idea!" Sofia was annoyed she went with them, it had been fun but she was worried. Sara drove past the crime lab. "You agreed Sofia." Sara argued back. Sofia went into the glove compartment and pulled out a spare gun that Sara kept. Sara looked at her, then in the rear view mirror, "It's fine, he is gone." Sofia put the gun which she was about to hand Skylar back. "Don't give her a gun Sofia, she would of stayed in the car and we would of went out as we are armed."

"I don't like 'hem after you know." Sara knew exactly what Skylar was talking about, Sofia vaguely knew but kept quite. Skylar was lucky that her brother even aloud her to study in Vegas because he was over protective after what happened in his first year here. Now she could understand why he was the way he was, he didn't want her getting hurt. "Don't know how to use one either." She continued.

"The cars back." Sofia noticed. "What's the registration?" Sara asked. Sofia found Sara's notepad and a pen and copied it down.

489 ESA

"Got it." Sofia stated as she put the notepad back. "I'm phoning Brass." She continued. "You can't!" Sara was now annoyed as they couldn't phone anyone or they would get into trouble. "Right, what ever happens, we are in trouble. The safest thing to do is call Brass and tell him. We could lie. Say we went home, I went with you to protect you two if anything happened at Greg's house and we were heading to the crime lab to get something and we were followed." Sofia tried to think of a good lie. "Why are you at Greg's anyway?" Sofia wondered. "I went to finish paper work with Greg and he had to go in to work so I stayed with Skylar to make sure she was OK, Nick came in, and I was concerned about them both after they found out about Nigel Crane so stayed and Skylar needs someone to be with her, Nick and Greg are both at work."

"Hey, I am not a child." Skylar argued back. "Yeah but this guy is dangerous." Sofia explained. "Well there is safety in numbers, best if at least two of us are at Greg's at once with Skylar and Nick, although he should be fine at work and at crime scenes as long as he is careful." She continued.

"The cars gone again." Once again Sara felt relieved as she pulled into the crime lab's car park.

**Building up to the action, next few chapters but I am sorry in advance as I won't be able to post for a few weeks due to circumstances out with my control.**

**I wish I could post but so sorry I can't, apologies once again, I made this chapter longer to make up for it. **

**Please review, good, bad, constructive criticism welcome :D**


	7. Trouble

All of them headed to the breakroom and sat down. "That was a close one." Sara said as she was getting a coffee. "Don't see why you are gonna drink that." Sofia hated the departments coffee, it was disgusting. Sara ignored her and as soon as she sat down Grissom entered the room. "There you are, I know you only have half an hour left but could you please get this to Wendy and his one to Hodges. Thanks." He handed her the evidence and she made her way to Wendy's lab.

"I better go sign out, see you later Skylar." Sofia exited the breakroom and made her way to her own car.

She spotted the car that had been following them circling the car park. Sofia decided to tell Sara in person so she entered the building and headed to Hodges lab hoping Sara would have already given Wendy the evidence and was giving Hodges some.

"You know, I think Ecklie is annoyed with you, what happened?" Hodges once again was being nosy. "Nothing of your business." She replied, then looked up and seen Sofia heading into his lab. "Sara we have a problem." She looked slightly worried. "Gotta go Hodges, give the results to Grissom."

"Can't I hear the problem?" He asked, simultaneously they both yelled "NO!" And left his office. Sofia headed to the breakroom and Sara followed. Greg was in there with Skylar, telling her jokes. They stopped before they reached the door. "Where can we talk?" Sofia asked Sara hoping she would have an idea. "Ballistics, Bobby isn't in just now."

"Lets go." They headed towards ballistics, Sara knowing what was coming. Sofia closed the door. "The car was circling the car park." She sounded concerned. "I have to say something, it could be him." She continued. "Sofia, we can't, why don't you get your car and drive round front and pick us up, he won't recognize your car."

"OK, but if they do follow us, promise you'll tell Nick then Brass or Grissom."

"Sure." Sara agreed. Sofia left the building to get her car, she seen the car again. Sofia got into her car and took the gun from the side compartment and the one from her belt and sat them in the middle section where the handbrake was, the safety was off. She got her phone out and called Sara.

"We have to tell Brass to get a uniform outside Greg's house at least."

'Yeah.' She heard Sara agree. 'I will phone him while you are driving round.'

"OK, on my way."

Sofia met Sara and Skylar outside the crime lab. Sara placed her gun next to Sofia's. "Called Brass it'll be at least an hour, two hours tops." Sara informed Sofia. "OK, Greg agreed if Nigel Crane isn't traceable, there should be at least two of us with Nick and Skylar, it is fine for me to come round until the officer arrives then I will leave you and Skylar."

"I think I might stay even if Greg and Nick are there as one or both of them may get called out, if there is three of us then at least one of us will be in at a time as well as the officer." Sara suggested. "Yeah, the car isn't following us." Sofia looked in the rear view mirror.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside Greg's house, Sara opened the door with the key Greg gave her before she left the lab. "Could I go for a shower?" Sofia asked Sara. "Sure why not."

"Thanks." Sofia headed up the stairs and Sara headed to the kitchen to make something to eat for all of them and Nick and Greg so they had something when they got home.

Once made she handed Skylar her tomato and basil pasta. "Thanks Sara." Skylar took the bowl and ate the pasta and Sara ate hers. Not long after they had finished Sofia came down. "Pasta's in the kitchen." Sara told her. "Thanks." Sofia went to the kitchen, and returned two minutes later with her pasta. They sat and watched TV until the officer appeared. Sofia left to go home, and Sara and Skylar continued watching TV.

Sara was washing up the dishes in the sink, then she hovered. Skylar decided to get some sleep as she was tired. After Sara had cleaned up she lied down on the couch. And fell asleep quite quickly.

**Sorry again about being unable to post.**

**Please review :D**


	8. A problem

Sara woke up after she heard a loud noise from outside and assumed it was Nick or Greg as they should be home by now. She got up and looked out the window, the officer wasn't there but the car was, she ran to Skylar's room, she was sitting up in her bed. "Skylar, we have to stay up here and call for help, the car's back and the officer is gone."

"Wh-what?"

"I think it is Crane, I have my gun down the stairs, you keep quite and I'll go get it quickly and be back up, don't go down the stairs no matter what, just hide, got it?"

"Yes." Skylar didn't want to be in more trouble.

Sara slowly made her way down the stairs and into the livingroom, and opened the drawer to where they kept their guns, she removed her's and put it in the hoister and carried Greg's and Nick's. She turned aroung to be met by someones fist punching her face. She pointed the gun's at them, it was Crane. He had Skylar at gun point holding on to her tightly with a gun at her head. "Ah, Sara give me the gun's." Without hesitation she handed them to him. He put his gun in his belt quickly then grabbed the one Sara was holding so fast she wouldn't of had time to shoot. He did the same again. At least she still had her own gun. Crane threw the gun he had away and took the one in Sara's belt. "Now, I only came to get Skylar to pay Nick back, I knew you were here too, and I don't think I can take you both and Skylar is Nick's little sister so I guess you would like to die first." He pushed Skylar to one side and pointed the gun to Sara's head.

"WAIT!" Skylar yelled. "Sara is Nick's girlfriend!" She continued trying her best to lie to Crane, it seemed to work as he removed the gun from her head. Sara looked at Skylar with relief in the eye's. "Really? I should of known this." Amazinly he believed Skylar. "Right both of you move!" He demanded. Skylar got up and went over to Sara. Skylar stood infront of Sara and Crane had his back turned. Skylar put the gun in Sara's hand. She hid it and Crane went behind them and got them to leave the house or else he would shoot.

**It's short I know but I will try and update at the weekend hopefully.**


	9. Nick and Sara

At the front door Sara pulled out the gun and pointed it at Crane. He pointed the gun at her. "Looks like we got ourselves a stand off." He said. "Skylar go phone Brass." Skylar went back into the living room to get the phone. She scrolled down the contacts until she came to Capt.. Brass and pressed the green button.

Nick and Greg were about to pull up outside when they seen the dead officer and the front door open with Crane standing there pointing a gun at Sara and her pointing one at him. Nick and Greg pulled up on the curb and Nick who was driving pulled out his service weapon and shot, it hit the wall. "Damn!" He exclaimed as Crane spotted him. Crane turned back to Sara and without warning grabbed the gun. She saw it coming and shot but missed by millimetres and he had the opportunity to snatch her gun and then pointed it to her head and grabbed her and lead her outside.

"DROP THE GUN'S NICKY AND GREGO!" Crane yelled. "Don't!" Sara told them. Suddenly police cars where approaching them. "Damnit!" Crane yelled. As he was watching them Sara elbowed him in the stomach and a shot was heard. Sara was OK, Nick had shot Crane in his bad shoulder but he was still aiming the gun at Sara, Skylar ran out and fired a gun she found in the house at Crane just as he pulled the trigger and shot Sara, it didn't miss, it hit her in the foot.

Crane fell to the ground and didn't move, there was a massive blood pool around him. Sara was trying to stand up and the ambulance was on it's way. Nick ran out of the car to see Sara. "Hey, don't stand, it will hurt more." He assured her and she sat back down and Nick besides her comforting her until she fell unconscious. Skylar came over to hug her brother as he was sitting besides Sara holding her hand. "Nick you gotta move and let the paramedics in to take her away. "As long as I can go with her, I love her Sky and that man early killed the two people I love the most you and Sara." Nick was still holding her and not moving. "Sir, you need to move." Nick got up and walked over to Brass. "Hey, go with her in the ambulance." He told him, he must of heard what Nick said to Skylar. Nick nodded and jumped into the ambulance as it went to the hospital.

_**A month later**_

"Wanna sandwich Sar?" Nick shouted from the kitchen. "Yes please, just don't burn the kitchen down!" She joked. "How can I it's a sandwich."

"Nicky this is you, of course you could burn it down making a sandwich." She smiled. "I love you Sar."

"Love you too."

**Thanks for reading everyone and reviewing and the rest :D**

**I hoped you are happy with the outcome.**

**Please review :D**

**Oh and at the beginning of this chapter it says 'Looks like we got ourselves a stand off.' Name the film...B- A- with Travolta and Slater, great film, I would recommend it if you like Action films.**


End file.
